


The Blood of Nobody

by TINA18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All the AUs bc I couldn't decide, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Doctors/ healers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Guaranteed HEA, Memory Loss, Minor Gingerflower/ GingerRose, Minor yazuka/ mafia activity, Sexual Tension, Tattoos, characters may be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINA18/pseuds/TINA18
Summary: She thought she would never see him again after he stood her up so many years ago, but when they meet again, he doesn’t know who she is – whoheis.As they start to work together, she knows they still have the same magnetic pull toward each other, but why doesn’t he remember anything about their lives together – the years they spent together?  And why does he think he’s Human?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaliforniaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaQueen/gifts), [Ladygrayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygrayghost/gifts), [Trinityvilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinityvilla/gifts), [peachykeenjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/gifts), [Seff&Mel-the-AO3-accountless-people](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Seff%26Mel-the-AO3-accountless-people).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is all thanks to Sam (aka ieatboyss) bc she sent me a [TikTok of this dude](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJbPWe5L/) and also [pics of this dude, Paing Takhon](https://twitter.com/mingjuwu/status/1307891446553423873?s=19)~
> 
> Even tho Sam was the one to give me the idea for this, I want to gift this fic to our GC bc all of you women are amazing and beautiful and made this pandemic a million times better~ ❤

With her bag in hand, Rey waited for him under the moonlight in the meadow where they had first met many years ago as children – hours early because she was eager to leave everything behind to start a new life with the man she loved. However, worry began to set in when the time to meet neared and then passed without him in sight. Once the sun started to rise, she knew he wasn’t coming, and her heart broke as tears streamed down her face, but she refused to leave just in case he was running late. When the day passed, and he still didn’t show, she was determined to find him instead, refusing to believe he would not meet her without a reason at the appointed time they had set up.

She flashed to the dining hall of her family’s manor – intent on finding out the reason she was stood up by the man who claimed he loved her with his entire heart and soul. But what greeted her shook her to her core as dozens of dead bodies littered the ground with blood staining the floor and walls. Rushing to each person, she cursed when she didn’t find a single pulse amongst those on the ground. Picking up a sword from a fallen warrior, she spun with it raised but quickly lowered it when a frightened child came out from his hiding place behind a fallen table – thanking the gods above for sparing him and hopefully his parents. Lowering herself to his level, she lifted the five-year-old boy easily into her arms and embraced him as he shook.

“Bren, what happened here?”

“ _They_ attacked us. Please, you need to help my mom and dad. They told me to hide so they could fight without me being in their way, but there were too many – even for them.”

“I’ll do my best,” Rey stated as she ran down the hall to find any survivors, but sadly found none. “Where is everyone?”

“The ones who couldn’t fight ran away to other realms or to warn others in the village.”

“Are there any survivors inside of the manor?” she asked herself out loud even though she already knew the answer.

Bren stared at the bodies on the ground as tears fell down his chubby cheeks.

Wiping them away with the sleeve of her shirt, she reassured him everything was going to be okay before she flashed them to the courtyard where Rose and Armitage breathed heavily, dozens of bodies at their feet.

“We need to leave,” Armitage panted as he took Bren from Rey. “I heard some of them talking, and more will arrive any minute.”

“Any reason why we were attacked?”

“No, but it did look like they were searching for something – or _someone_.”

Rey nodded in understanding. “Where are my parents?”

She knew the answer as soon as Armitage averted his gaze and held his son closer to his chest. 

“I’m sorry, Rey. I tried my best to protect them, but _they_ attacked us out of nowhere and unprovoked while your mother held court this afternoon. The only reason Rose and I survived this long is because your parents used their magic to flash us out of the throne room.”

She wanted to scream and cry at the loss of her parents, but dozens of Vampire and Demon warriors flashed before them with their teeth bared – their swords raised and ready to attack.

“Give us the Fae queen’s daughter, and we will leave in peace,” one of the burly warriors growled.

Armitage and Rose shifted their bodies in front of her as they lifted their swords as one, speaking in unison. “Never.”

Rey wanted to stay and fight to avenge her parents and release the anger that grew within her, but she knew they weren’t strong enough to fight against so many, especially with a child at their side. 

She glared at the group before her with hatred as she memorized each face, venom in her words. “If you want me, you’ll have to come and get me.”

Using her magic, she flashed herself and the only family she had left to the place she never thought she would have to call home – the Human Realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk what you think so far~
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe so you can get email notifications when I update ❤
> 
> Haven't decided if I'll update weekly or biweekly yet


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten years ago…**

Bored with her healing lesson, Rey feigned fatigued and was granted a short respite before she ran out of her family’s manor without hesitation, sneaking past Rose, her guard-in-training – not intending to return until nightfall. With a bright smile, she waved to her fellow clansmen and women as she zoomed past them to reach the lush forest that surrounded her homeland – her long brunette locks flowing behind her as she giggled and ran faster. Once she reached the hidden meadow she often visited to get away from her mundane life, her smile grew as she spun in a circle with her eyes closed to enjoy the warmth of the sun against her skin and the cool breeze. Breathing in a lungful of air that was scented with wildflowers that grew nearby, she opened her eyes when her foot came in contact with something that felt odd and out of place.

“Ow, please don’t step on me again,” came an irritated voice from below.

Lifting her foot, she apologized, then gasped when she noticed the boy she had stepped on was bloodied and bruised – one eye completely swollen shut with multiple cuts littering his body. His hair was disheveled, his breathing shallow, and his black clothing was ripped in various places with parts of it saturated with what could only be blood.

After her initial scan of his superficial injuries, her gaze returned to the cuts and bruises on his cheeks.

“What’s wrong with your face?”

The dark-haired boy laughed but winced in pain as he touched his bleeding bottom lip. “I was… _attacked_.”

Rey spun in a circle to scan the area for anyone that could have been lurking in the shadows, tensing to defend herself and the boy if need be but sensed no one near.

“No need to be afraid. I took care of them, so you have nothing to worry about.”

She glared down at him. “Who said I was afraid? I was searching for the ones that attacked you so I could fight if they were still around.”

“You’re just a _girl_. How could you possibly fight anyone off?”

“Well, you’re just a _boy,_ and you _apparently_ took care of them. Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I can’t fight. At least I wouldn’t have ended up looking as bad as you look now.”

“Touché… I apologize for assuming you couldn’t fight because you’re a girl.” He winced again after trying to smile once more. “Ow, shit. I don’t think I’ve smiled so much after meeting another person for the first time, especially not after being hit so many times.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, I guess…”

Kneeling beside him with a slight lift of her lips, Rey moved his bangs aside to determine if there were any internal head injuries before covering his forehead with her hand as it started to glow with magic.

“What are you doing?!” he asked in surprise, raising his uninjured arm in preparation to defend himself.

“Shut up and let me heal you. Maybe you’ll be less ugly without a swollen eye and all those cuts on your face.”

“Ugly!?” he shouted as he lowered his arm. “At least people know I’m a boy. You have no breasts!”

Rey smacked his face with the palm of her hand as she continued to heal him. “I’m only ten!”

“Well, so am I, and I have bigger tits than you. Ow! Stop hitting me, you stupid girl!”

“You’re lucky I took an oath to heal all those in need of it, or I’d leave you here to rot after kicking your butt myself! I’m going to assume you’re concussed because you’re saying stupid things right now.”

He grumbled under his breath about _‘girls being stupid’_ as the pain subsided from his head until it felt as though he had never been struck. His widened eyes moved to her in astonishment as she continued to heal him, taking in her features now that his head no longer throbbed in pain. She had hair that flowed past her shoulders in loose waves and had the face of an angel, and when she caught him staring at her, the smile she gave him made his heart leap unexpectedly.

“I’m sorry about what I said about your breasts,” he whispered, blushing and demanding that his heart calm down as it sped up. “I’m sure they’ll grow bigger than mine someday.”

“You are so weird,” Rey giggled. “And I’m sorry I hurt you, but the first time was an accident since you were lying in the middle of a field, hidden by the tall grass and flowers.”

“And the second?”

“The second was on purpose for being a jerk.”

He laughed. “You’re lucky. You are the only one in all the realms who can boast of getting two hits on me and live to tell the tale.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Clearing his throat, he diverted the subject away from the topic he had unintentionally brought forth. “I have a deep knife wound on my right arm, and a few of my ribs might be broken. Could you possibly heal them too?”

“Geez, with your injuries, how’d you end up here in the middle of nowhere?”

He merely shrugged, unwilling to divulge more information about that part of his life than he already had. 

“Just heal me,” he said, sounding more forceful than he intended.

Rey gripped the arm with the saturated makeshift bandage a little too tightly at his commanding tone before her hand started to glow again.

He hissed through his teeth. “You said you would stop hurting me. I’m injured, and you made a vow to heal all those in need of it.”

“I never said I wouldn’t hurt you in the process, and just because I took a vow doesn’t mean I can’t inflict pain to those who are jerks about it before healing them.”

They glared at each other as Rey continued to heal him until he no longer bled and his ribs were mended back together. 

Brushing her hands off as if she were getting rid of the feel of him, Rey stood to leave, wishing she could swiftly kick his side just once but reframed from doing so. When she turned to go without a word, the boy reached out to grab her wrist, causing her to fall on top of him in her weakened state.

“Oops, I’m sorry,” he apologized as she yawned on top of him before she rolled to his side so that they laid next to each other on the soft grass – the sound of a babbling brook nearby filling the air.

“It’s okay. I need some rest after using so much of my magic. I’m not strong enough yet, but my momma says I’ll be one of the greatest healers ever to exist.”

“I wouldn’t have asked you to heal all of my injuries if I had known it took so much out of you. I’m also sorry for being a jerk when all you were trying to do was help me when you didn’t have to do so. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she yawned again with a dopey smile as she used his arm as a pillow.

“I’m Ben, by the way,” he drowsily said as he yawned in response to hers. 

Ben was surprised by how the girl he had just met for the first time mere moments ago let her guard down so quickly in front of him – a complete stranger she knew nothing about. He thought her annoying at first but soon found her intriguing and then unexplainably protective of her. He had no idea why since he didn’t know her, but didn’t question it as he watched her cuddle into his side.

“I’m Rey~” she whispered. “And since I healed you, your payment to me is to protect me while I sleep. Now, shhh, I need to nap.”

With a grin, he watched her sleep for several seconds before his eyes grew heavy – his dreams filled with nothing but brunette hair and bright hazel eyes.

* * *

“Why are you always hurt when we meet? You need to stop fighting because you obviously suck at it,” Rey huffed as she healed the large gash on his left arm. “You said you’re the prince of your people, so why are you being attacked all the time? Shouldn’t you have guards protecting you or something?!”

Ben merely shrugged, wincing in pain when it pulled at his wound, as he so often did when she asked him the same questions every time they met in the meadow they had first stumbled upon each other weeks ago.

“Then what reason would I have to come here for you to heal me? Besides, it’s only a little cut this time, and you need more practice with your magic.”

“‘MoRe PrAcTiCe WiTh YoUr MaGiC,’ he says,” Rey mimicked his voice as she licked her thumb and rubbed the black ink on his bicep. “And aren’t you too old to be drawing on yourself?”

“That isn’t going to come off,” he laughed as she rubbed harder. “It’s permanent.”

“What?! But you didn’t have this the last time I healed you.”

“You don’t know much outside of your kind, do you? Shouldn’t you be receiving lessons on other subjects besides magic?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“What do you think I am?”

“Why are you not answering my question?”

“Why are _you_ not answering _mine_?”

She glared at him, loudly blowing out a breath. “You’re a very difficult person to be around sometimes. You know that, right?”

“And yet you agree to meet me every single time,” he smirked cockily. “Someone might think you _like_ me.”

Rey snorted. “Why would I like a _boy_ who’s shorter than me and ugly to boot?”

“ _Well_ , I think you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen in my life.”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s a trait of my people, so if you were to visit my village, you could say that about anyone you ran into.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so. I’ve seen plenty of Fae before, and I still think you’re the prettiest.”

Finished with healing his arm, Rey turned her head away with a blush to pluck a nearby flower to play with its petals to avoid eye contact. “So you know I’m a Fae…”

“How could I not? You have the ability to heal, you have the ethereal beauty of one, which I am sure you will be even prettier when we get older, and I can smell the Fae on you – along with something else…”

“Vampire.”

His eyes rounded in shock, causing her to laugh – never tired of seeing that exact reaction when she told people of her unique lineage.

“How is that possible? The Vampires and Fae have been sworn enemies for many millennia, at least until recently. Even though there are talks of a peace agreement between the two species and they act cordial with one another, things are still hostile behind the scenes.”

“My parents are the reason for the peace talks because they fell in love at first sight and never thought of each other as enemies. Sure, my papa was out to assassinate my momma before they met, but he couldn’t do it when he first laid eyes on her. They said it was nothing like they had ever experienced in their long lives, and they never looked back. After only a week together, momma became his bride, and papa became her royal consort.”

“Wait, just a minute… _You’re_ the daughter of the legendary Vampire assassin and the Fae queen?!”

“You make it sound like they’re famous.”

“Well, they are! I don’t think there is a single being in all of the realms who do not know of their story and how they were able to convince the Vampire king to a peace agreement. They’re two of the most well-known people ever to live and will forever be known as such. Your father is one of my role models.”

“Why would my father be one of your role models…?” Understanding lit her eyes as she recalled all of the cuts, bruises, and broken bones Ben always had whenever they were together before she jumped up to glare at him in a defensive pose her father had taught her. “Did you pretend to become my friend so you could kill me?”

Ben sat up slowly with his hands raised. “No, I swear, and if I remember correctly, _you_ were the one that found me. You literally stepped on me, remember?”

“That could have all been a ploy to let my defenses down. So I would feel sorry for you.” 

“True, but…” More quickly than she could defend, Rey was on her back with the air knocked out of her as Ben leaned over her with his hand squeezing her throat before loosening his grip, “if I wanted you dead, you would have been dead the second I laid eyes on you.”

Angry at being bested when her father had taught her how to fight since she could walk, Rey took hold of his wrist before twisting their bodies around until he landed flat on his back with her thighs cutting off his air supply as she held him in an arm lock. “You could have _attempted_ to kill me, but I wouldn’t have gone down without a fight.”

Tapping her leg in submission, Rey released him quickly, rolled to her feet, and jumped several feet away as he remained on his back to steady his breathing.

With their eyes locked, Ben slowly rose with a smirk – his eyes glowing an iridescent amber. “You think you can take on the Demon Prince of the Jedi?”

“Do _you_ think you can take on the daughter of the most powerful Fae queen ever to live, not to mention the infamous Vampire assassin?”

His eyes changed back to the beautiful hazel she liked so much as he lifted his hands in a sign of peace. “I promise on my crown that I mean you no harm.”

“How can I believe that you won’t hurt me?”

“Shall we make a blood oath? You may only be half-Vampire, but a blood oath should mean the same to you as any other Vampire.”

She gasped, her mouth falling open. “You would bind yourself to me for eternity?”

“If it means that you would trust me, yes – in a heartbeat.”

“But you know nothing about me… I know nothing about you… Why would you–”

“I know enough.” He shrugged and made his way toward her cautiously, not wanting to spook her further. 

“I–” Rey started, but she never had the chance to finish speaking when a woman with flowing black hair fell from the sky to land in a defensive crouch in front of her, causing a chain reaction – a man landing in front of Ben seconds later.

“What are you doing here, Rose?”

“Hux, how did you find me?”

Never taking their eyes off of the newcomer before them, they answered at the same time. “I followed you.”

The side of their lips lifted at their same response before it quickly disappeared as they sized their opponent up.

“Stand down, Hux. You’re not needed here.”

“I’m acting in defense of _her_ actions,” he answered, grinning widely.

“And I’m acting in defense of my princess,” Rose retorted, sneering at the red-headed man in front of her.

“ _Princess_?” Armitage quirked a brow, standing straighter to tower over everyone, as a knowing smile curved his lips, and his eyes shifted toward Ben. “Oh, that changes everything then. No wonder you’ve been sneaking away lately.” 

With his eyes off of the tiny woman in front of him, Armitage knew he had made a grave mistake when he landed on his back moments later – his legs swept from under him.

“What was that for?!” he groaned.

“Rose! That wasn’t very nice,” Rey said, trying not to giggle at the man sprawled on the grass but failing.

“What?” she shrugged with a smirk. “That’s what he gets for taking his eyes off of the opponent.”

“Ah-ha!” Armitage yelled as he took hold of Rose’s ankle and pulled, causing her to land on top of him, before wrapping his arms around her to trap her body to his with a bear hug. “Same goes for you!”

“Ugh, you oaf!” she shouted, shoving his face with one hand while pushing off of his chest before moving to stand next to Rey. “I swear Demons are so uncivilized.”

Armitage shifted to his side and rested his head on his hand as he remained on the ground. “And you Fae are the most beautiful creatures in all of the realms. Please tell me you aren’t taken by another?”

Completely ignoring the buffoon on the ground, Rose spoke to Rey, keeping the two Demons in her line of sight. “Are you okay? You aren’t hurt, are you?! How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn’t be out by yourself, at least not without me! If I hadn’t followed you this time, who knows what could have happened!”

“I can protect myself, Rose! Stop acting like my mother when you’re only a few years older than I am.”

“It’s my job to protect you even if I’m still in training!”

“Uhhh, should we leave so you two can have some privacy to talk?” Armitage asked politely, winking at Rose.

“No,” Rey sighed with a smile. “Rose is my bodyguard and an unwanted mother figure sometimes.”

“Ha ha ha,” her guard laughed sarcastically.

“What a coincidence, the clown you see on the ground is my guard Hux. But don’t let his idiotic façade fool you because it has been foretold that he is to be one of the strongest Demon warriors to have ever been born. Besides myself, of course.”

“Nice to meet you, but I prefer you call me Armitage!” he said with a wide grin from his lower position, lifting his hand in greeting.

Rey laughed at the cheerful demeanor of the other Demon as she bent to shake his hand. “Why do you have two names?”

“I was raised in the Human Realm until a few years ago and went by Armitage. After I was brought to the Demon Realm, I was told my birth name is Hux, so I don’t mind either, but Ben’s the only one that calls me Hux.”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Armitage~”

“Nice, my ass,” Rose grumbled.

The grin that brightened Armitage’s face turned devilish at her words. “Yes, you do have a nice ass.”

“Oh, grow up!” she scoffed. “You’re such a child!”

“Actually, I’m nearing the age where I can take a mate,” he said, his eyes moving up and down Rose’s body. “Are you mated?”

“In your dreams, Demon,” she sneered.

“Oooh, I hope so, Fae.”

“Rey! We’re returning to the manor!”

“Fine~” she replied, trying to hide her smile. “I’ve been gone longer than I should have been anyway.”

Ben moved forward, stepping over Armitage, who moved to lie on his back with his hands behind his head as if he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Wait, when can we see each other again?” Ben asked.

“Same time next week?”

He nodded, a grin gracing his lips. “Same time next week it is.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that they are about 10ish at the beginning of this chapter~

The noon sun shined brightly as Ben and Rey sat beside each other under the shade of a tree – their unwanted and unneeded chaperones sparring once again in the large field next to them.

Rey laughed when Rose was able to knock Armitage off of his feet _again_ before turning to Ben.

“I think he does it on purpose.”

“Does what?”

“Lose to Rose.”

He laughed. “I don’t know. Even though Rose is a small woman compared to Hux, she has the spirit of a true warrior, and according to him, she has the strength of one too. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think she had some Demon in her. But why do you think he loses to her on purpose?”

“The dopey way he smiles and stares at her when he asks her to heal him after they spar – not to mention when he lands on his back.”

“He did mention something about Rose being his mate.”

Rey’s eyes rounded. “Mate? But she’s Fae. I thought Demons only mated with each other?”

“Usually, we do, but there have been times when Demons have taken other species as their mates.”

“Is it becoming more common to take mates outside of the Demon species?”

“Yes, with more traveling between the realms, more outer-species matings have been happening, but not much.”

She nodded in understanding as her eyes shifted down to his arm. “You added more to your tattoo. Last time it was just one hexagon on your shoulder, but now there are half a dozen more covering a quarter of your bicep. Did you go into the Human Realm to get it done?”

“No, I’m too young to get a tattoo in the Human Realm.”

“Then how do you have them?”

He grinned widely – glad she wanted to know more about him and his people. “In the Jedi clan of Demons, tattoos magically appear on our bodies after a significant event occurs in our lives, and depending on the age they appear, they magically adjust in size to accommodate the growth of our bodies.”

“So no other clan of Demons has this trait?”

“No, it’s unique to only ours.”

“Amazing! Can you tell me what your shoulder one means?”

His smile faltered. “No, I can’t tell you…”

“Why not? If you did, would you have to kill me?” she joked, laughing until she noticed he didn’t laugh with her.

“Yes…” he answered.

“Okay…”

“I wish I could tell you, but there is a sacred law in our clan where we can only tell one person about the tattoos we receive, except for the mating one, but maybe one day I can tell you.”

She smiled brightly at him. “That’d be nice. I can’t wait to hear all of the stories each one tells.”

With her smile still in place, she turned back to the sparring pair but faced Ben once more when he cleared his throat.

“I’ve meant to ask you this for a while…” he started, staring at her exposed legs before they made eye contact. “Is it because of your Fae blood that you don’t burn under the sun?”

Rey lowered her eyes to avoid his gaze as she answered. “Could be... My parents think I’m more Fae than Vampire because the sun never bothered me.”

“Hmm, how interesting.”

“Yeah… Umm, so tell me more about Demon mating,” Rey stammered, needing a change in topic before it turned to the subject she couldn’t speak of to those outside of her family. “Why does Armitage think Rose is his mate?”

Luckily, he acted as though the sudden change in subject wasn’t abrupt, at least to her knowledge.

“I haven’t reached that part of my lessons since I’m not at the age of maturity. But according to Hux, after the first time they met, he stated that his heart started beating faster when she was near, he couldn’t stop thinking about her, his mating tattoo faintly appeared over his heart, and he dreamt of her that night.”

“The dream part of the Demon mating sounds fascinating, and it would make sense for a tattoo to appear since it is a significant event in a Demon’s life.”

“I agree, and the signs are quite obvious to those who listen to their instincts. What about the Fae? Do you have mates or anything like it?”

“We also take mates.”

His heart raced as he glanced at her briefly before becoming _distracted_ by the grass between his legs. “And how do the Fae know when they’ve met their mate?”

He was eager to know the answer, but he never got to hear it as their conversation paused due to several loud yelps that echoed through the field – Rose stomping away from a pleading and apologetic Armitage.

“I swear it was an accident! Honest!” he pleaded as he followed after her. “I didn’t mean to grab you like that!”

With her hands lifting her large breasts, Rose shouted. “You don’t grab _these_ on accident!”

“I thought you were going to fall, so I tried to prevent that from happening. It happened so fast I didn’t realize where I was grabbing until it was too late!”

Letting go of her breasts, Rose punched Armitage square in the face, knocking him to the ground, before kicking his side.

“Rey! We’re leaving! Your ass better be inside the dining hall in thirty seconds!”

Without waiting for a reply, Rose flashed away.

Standing, Rey checked to see if Armitage was alright, finding it strange that he was smiling like an idiot – flat on his back.

“I’m in love,” he said with the same dopey face she associated him with.

“Good because I’m pretty sure she likes you too,” she laughed. “I don’t know why, but she can’t stop talking about your butt and the way your ‘stupid hair feels so soft.’”

He sat up excitedly – his eyes sparkling brightly with overwhelming joy. “Really?! She likes me too?! And she likes my butt and hair?! Tell me everything she said about me!”

“Let’s just say she doesn’t come here just to protect me,” Rey winked before turning to wave to Ben. “Faes mate with those they love and love them back~ I’ll see you guys next week!”

*****

**Two years later…**

Rey and Rose flashed themselves into the forest before they slowly made their way toward the two Demons who waited for them – excitement bubbling within them as they drew closer to the field filled with wildflowers. It had been three months since they had last seen each other due to family obligations on both sides that they couldn’t get out of without repercussions.

“Are you sure about this?” Rey asked with a knowing smile. “I thought you hated him.”

“I never hated him. I just thought he was a ridiculous clown who thought everything was a joke.”

“And yet you fell for him anyway.”

“He’s nice to look at, I suppose,” Rose winked as she picked up her pace.

“It’s not too late to leave,” Rey joked. “But then again, Armitage would probably hunt you down until he found you.”

“True~ ”

“But how are you going to handle living apart from one another? Just say the word, and you can be released from your duties to the royal family.”

“And give my hard-earned position away to an inferior Fae who wouldn’t be able to protect you as I do, I don’t think so. I’ve worked too hard to become your guard and hope to become the head of the queen’s guard someday when you ascend the throne.”

“But you should be together.”

“As _we_ should be together. Nothing is going to change my mind unless Armitage fucks up. Besides, it’s only temporary. The advantage of being Fae and Demon is that we can flash to each other at the end of the day, so no matter where the other is, we’ll always share a bed at night.”

Rey wanted to know more about what mating entailed, her lessons on the matter only at the beginning stages, but Rose flashed away with a squeal to meet her mate-to-be in the middle of the field, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders and kissing him passionately.

Her heart swelled with joy for the couple-to-be as she took them and Ben in, admiring the formal clothing of the Demon warriors. Their uniform was similar to the Faes’ with just one difference, the color. Where the Fae had an off-white top with black trousers, the Demons’ were all black – the only splash of color coming from an intricate red design on the upper right side of their chest to signify their ranking within the clan. The formfitting uniforms made them look dashing yet dangerous.

With a steadying breath and smile, Rey flashed closer to the trio and moved to stand next to a grinning Ben.

“I’m pretty sure they’re supposed to do that _after_ the mating ceremony,” Ben chuckled as the couple continued to kiss.

With a laugh, Rey nudged him with her arm. “It’s nice to see you again. I don’t think we’ve gone so long without seeing each other in the last two years.”

Ben turned and lifted her hand to his lips. “I’ve missed you, my princess.”

She caught him off-guard when she similarly lifted his hand to return his kiss with a smile. “And I missed you as well, my prince.”

“Aw, look how cute they are,” Rose cooed. “You would think they were the ones about to be mated and not us.”

Rey stepped away from Ben with a blush as a bird in the distance suddenly drew his attention.

“Maybe in a few years, when they reach their maturity, they’ll be mated too,” Armitage said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Don’t make me hurt you, Hux,” Ben growled, his cheeks reddening.

“Okay~” Rose interrupted. “Why don’t we start the ceremony so we can be mated?”

“Then we can finally have our first of many nights together,” Armitage rakishly grinned as he pulled Rose back into his arms.

“As if not being formally mated has stopped you before,” Rose giggled as Armitage attacked her neck with more kisses.

“Yeah, but after today I won’t have to sneak into your bed anymore.”

“Unless you anger me.”

“Can we please just get the show on the road?” Ben grumbled. “We didn’t have to be your witnesses to your ceremony, you know, and have better things to do.”

“Like what? Recite poetry on how beautiful Rey is and how in the sunlight, her skin glows as though she is the very sun itself or how her hair shines in the light.”

“I’m going to kill you!” Ben yelled as he leapt toward Armitage, but skidded to a halt when Rose blocked his path.

“Please don’t kill my mate. I’d like for him to be alive for a few more years, so I’ll permit you to kill him in about 400 years. By then, I think I’ll have my fill and be done with him.”

Armitage no longer laughed. “What?!”

“I’m only kidding, sugar butt.” Rose tapped his cheek playfully. “If anyone were to kill you, it would be me.”

“Oh, okay.” His smile returned. “As long as we’re both naked when you do.”

“Rose,” Rey laughed. “As I said before, it’s not too late to back out since you haven’t completed the ceremony yet, so we can still leave and forget about–”

“No one is allowed to leave until I’m mated to Rose!” Armitage exclaimed, lifting her into the air as his arms wrapped possessively around her.

“Come on,” Rey said as she pulled Ben beside her. “Let them start before Armitage has a heart attack.”

Side by side, they walked until they were on the other side of the clearing, out of hearing distance of the mates-to-be, turning to watch as Armitage and Rose exchanged their vows to only each other.

“I find it interesting that Faes and Demons have so much in common mating ceremony-wise, but I’ve always wondered why it only consists of the two parties involved as long as there are two or more witnesses within viewing range.”

He shrugged. “Who are we to question tradition? Maybe our ancestors thought the ceremony should be an intimate affair with only the mates involved.”

Silence grew between them as Rey watched with fascination – Ben’s attention solely on her until a war cry echoed across the field as Armitage lifted Rose off of her feet and spun her in his arms as she laughed.

“Looks like he finally got what he’s wanted since the beginning,” Ben said as she turned to face him with the brightest smile that knocked the breath out of him – starting their trek back to the newly mated couple.

Momentarily stunned by her ever-growing beauty, he didn’t know what to say.

“So,” she started, pausing in her steps with a lift of her lips. “Do you actually recite poetry about my beauty?”

He looked away as his cheeks grew heated, whispering his next words. “No, I merely mentioned that I thought your skin glowed nicely in the sun and that you had the prettiest shade of hair I’ve ever seen.”

He wasn’t prepared for what she did next as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before running toward the couple to embrace and congratulate them. His heart thumped erratically inside of his chest as he lifted his fingers to brush against his cheek with a dopey grin as he made his way toward the small group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to share the next chapter! Things are about to happen~ 😉


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, they are twelve-ish at the beginning of this chapter

During the week they were apart, Ben could think of nothing else but the first kiss Rey had given him – extremely eager to return to her side again as he and Armitage flashed to their meeting place. When they were greeted with an empty field, his smile faltered until he saw Rose rise from the tall grass quietly – her finger pressed to her lips to indicate silence as she stood and made her way toward them.

“She didn’t sleep well last night so let her rest for a bit,” she whispered, taking hold of her mate’s hand. “Armitage and I will be by the river so we can talk, but feel free to watch over her and rest as well.”

Ben nodded before flashing closer, quietly lying beside her to watch her sleep, as he took in her beautiful features – his eyes traveling down to her full lips. The urge to kiss her overwhelmed him, but he refrained from doing so while she was asleep. Fortunately, as if she felt his presence, her lids slowly opened as a dazzling smile graced her lips.

“Ben? When did you get here?” she whispered as she cupped his cheek in greeting.

“Can I kiss you?” he blurted without thought.

When the sides of her lips fell slightly, and she didn’t answer right away, he was ready to bolt and never return out of embarrassment, but he was glad he didn’t as she rose and pressed her lips gently against his.

Ben couldn’t breathe as he felt the softness of her lips as an unknown feeling electrified his entire body – the magical tingle of a new tattoo forming on his chest. In that instant, he knew that no one else would do except her. He had ignored his instincts and all of the signs because he hadn’t reached the age of maturity, but everything clicked into place as he told himself that Rey would be the only one for him.

She pulled back with a laugh. “I thought you would never ask.”

Confused before he remembered what she spoke of, he blinked several times as unbridled joy radiated throughout his body at the thought of finding his mate at such a young age, and with his best friend no less. He couldn’t stop smiling as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before lowering his lips to hers for a brief kiss. “I didn’t know you wanted me to, or I would have asked to do it earlier.”

“Well, now you don’t have to ask – unless, as Rose said to Armitage, you anger me.”

Ben snorted with laughter before swooping down for yet another kiss.

“Finally!” Armitage shouted from behind a tree. “I thought they would never kiss!”

“Armie! You ruined their cute romantic moment, you big oaf! Gah, if I weren’t mated to you, I swear I would–”

Their conversation faded into the air as Rey and Ben gazed at each other before he pulled away with a smirk to sit next to her, Rey rising as well.

“So I guess we’re together now, **_romantically_** ,” Ben stated with a big dopey grin. “Is it too early to ask you to be my mate?”

“Yes, it is!” Rose suddenly shouted next to them. “You two haven’t reached your maturity yet, and now that you’ve finally acknowledged your feelings for one another, Armitage and I are **_never_** leaving the two of you alone for more than two minutes until you are of age!”

“We’re going to be watching you like hawks,” Armitage added from behind Rose as he pointed to his eyes before pointing his fingers their way.

Ben stood and helped Rey to her feet.

“You guys are crazy,” Rey laughed. “Besides, I can’t mate with someone who’s _still_ shorter than me.”

“Hey!” Ben protested. “I’m still growing, and we’re about the same height now! One day I’m going to tower over you, and you’ll regret you ever said those words to me!”

“Maybe my breasts will come in around the same time your height does,” she joked.

“I hope so because I can’t be mated to someone with smaller tits than me.”

Rey punched his arm. “Watch it, Demon. This relationship just started, and you’re about to end it sooner than you would probably like.”

He couldn’t help but laugh as she and the couple joined along.

*****

Worry drew Ben’s brows together as he paced, waiting for Rey to show at their designated time and place.

“Relax,” Armitage laughed as he picked at the food on the blanket he and Ben had set up for their girls. “They probably got caught up with something and are running a little late.”

“Easy for you to say when you’re mated.”

“I’m sure they’ll both be here soon.”

“Spar with me while we wait.”

Rising to his feet, Armitage cracked his neck with a smirk. “There is no greater honor than to spar with you, my prince.”

However, a small body latched onto Armitage’s back.

“What about _sparring_ with your mate instead?” Rose whispered into his ear.

“I’m sorry we’re late,” Rey said. “Court ran longer than we anticipated, and I couldn’t get out without being noticed.”

Ben lifted her into his arms as her laughter filled the air. “I’m just glad you made it. I thought something happened to you.”

“What could possibly happen to me?” she smiled as she leaned away to cup his face. “There’s nothing in all of the realms that would keep me away from you~”

Lowering Rey to her feet, he kissed her before indicating for her to sit.

“What’s all this?” she asked.

“I’m courting you to show you what a great mate I would be now and in the future, so I prepared a picnic for us with Hux’s help.”

“You didn’t have to do all this for me. There’s nothing you need to do to convince or prove to me to choose you as my mate because I already like you. You’re my best friend, Ben, and nothing is going to change that.”

With a blush, he grabbed a plate piled high with bright red fruit and set it before her.

“Here, try some of these. We got them from the Human Realm, and they’re called strawberries.”

A snorted laugh came from the other side of the large blanket as Armitage and Rose quickly turned away, their shoulders shaking.

“I know what strawberries are, Ben. We grow them in the Fae Realm too.”

“Oh, I uh…”

“I guess I’m not the only one who doesn’t know _everything_ about other species, as you once told me before.”

**Three years later…**

“I’ve never been to the Human Realm before,” Rey said excitedly. “Is it safe?”

Lifting his hand for her, she took it with a smile. 

“It is, but you have nothing to worry about because Humans tend to stay clear of me with just one glance.”

“Hmmm, I bet.”

Her gaze traveled up and down his muscular form, the growth spurts he had over the years adding bulk, definition, and finally height to his body. Rey had thought him adorable before with his chubby cheeks and the ever-falling bangs that fell over his forehead and eyes. But as she also matured, the way he filled out made her brain fuzzy at times – mostly when he was shirtless and sparring with Armitage.

Clearing her head of the elicit thoughts, she smiled up at him. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Excitement bubbled within her as he wrapped an arm around her waist before he flashed them to the Human Realm, Rey gasping when snow fell around them as he led her out to the path from the trees they flashed behind. Everywhere she looked, twinkling lights sparkled off of everything in sight as people milled around bonfires with hot beverages, an ice rink in the distance, as laughter, music, and conversations filled the air.

“Where are we?” she asked as a small group of children ran past them with ice skates.

“In a city called Alderaan.”

“I knew our realms would be similar, but I never knew just how much.”

“Humans had to learn how to survive from someone. If it weren’t for our ancestors, they would have died out long ago if we hadn’t provided the necessary tools for them to survive, such as electricity and the advanced technology we possess.”

Rey laughed as her body started to shake.

“I wish I had brought a coat,” she shivered as she looked around, too many Humans within viewing distance for her to conjure one with magic.

Ben tucked her closer to his side. “I can keep you warm.”

Moving to stand in front of him, she wrapped both arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. “As much as I would like that because of the ridiculous amount of heat your body gives off, I think people would frown upon me wearing you like a coat.”

“Who cares what Humans think.”

With a laugh, she pulled away and took hold of his hand as she draped his arm over her shoulders before they made their way down the snowy path, finding it odd when everyone stared at her before quickly averting their gaze when they caught sight of Ben next to her.

“What are they staring at, Ben?”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“What? Is there something on my face that you didn’t tell me about!?” she asked as she patted around her mouth and chin.

The laughter that busted out of him caused dozens of people to look their way before they resumed what they were doing.

“No, sweetheart. They’re looking at you because you’re beautiful.”

“Well, duh. I’m Fae.”

“Yes, but Humans don’t know that. They probably think you’re an actress or model. You have no idea how beautiful you truly are.”

She slapped his chest as a blush colored her cheeks – her hand lingering on his hard pectoral, telling herself it was to keep her fingers warm. “You’re only saying that because we’re dating.”

Covering her hand with his to press them over his mating mark, he smirked. “It seems I need to recite one of my famous poems of your beauty.”

Rey snorted. “You hate poetry.”

He ducked his head down for a kiss before pulling her back into his arms – his hands sliding down her sides until they rested on her hips. “Did you know your age has enhanced your beauty? Your hips are rounder and easier to hold onto, especially when we make out – gods, not to mention your full lips. But do you know the best part of growing closer to our maturity?”

“What?” she asked, even though she knew what he was going to say.

“Your tits are _finally_ bigger than mine. Granted, they aren’t as large as I hoped they be.”

She cackled as he chuckled.

“And here I thought you liked me for our friendship and conversations.”

“That’s a bonus, I guess,” he teasingly shrugged.

“Okay, then. Since you seem to have an explanation for everything, then explain this, why do the Humans immediately look away after they see you next to me?”

“It’s my Demon aura. They instinctively know a predator is nearby.”

“It’s more like the glare he points their way when he catches the men staring at you longer than he likes that scares them off,” Armitage laughed as he approached with Rose on his arm. 

“Glad you could finally make it,” Rose said with a wink as she handed them long black down coats that matched the ones the older couple wore. “We thought we would have to come and get you because you two were taking so long to get here.”

“Tch, you two were probably making out like teenagers behind a tree waiting for us,” Ben said.

“Oh, so you saw us,” Armitage wiggled his brows. “I told you we should have gone behind the other tree, Rose.”

Rose elbowed her mate in the stomach, which he effectively dodged before pulling her into his arms, causing her to laugh.

“Come on,” she said, taking hold of Armitage’s hand. “We rented some skates. I want to watch the Demon oafs fall on their asses from something other than us sparring with them.”

Taking Ben’s hand, the younger pair followed after their guards.

“Sooo you called me sweetheart,” she whispered with a smile.

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re _my_ sweetheart.”

“You’ve never called me that before.”

“We’ve never been to the Human Realm together either, so it looks like we’re doing and saying new things today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied in the last chapter notes. I thought something was going to go down this chapter, but it’s actually the next chapter 😅😆


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, they are 15/16ish at the beginning of this chapter
> 
> If anyone is curious about what their mating tattoo looks like, I posted it at the end of the chapter

Laughter filled the air as Ben and Rey rolled away from each other before they jumped to their feet.

“That was a cheap shot, sweetheart.”

She winked. “When it comes to a real fight, there’s no such thing as a cheap shot, especially when facing the enemy.”

“Am I your enemy?” he asked with a quirk of his brow and lips.

“No, you’re just the Demon oaf who holds my heart.”

“What?” he whispered, straightening at her words. “What did you just say?”

She took a tentative step closer with a sheepish smile. “I said–”

“Ahck!” he yelled as he landed on his back, Rey smirking victoriously over him. “That was a dirty trick.”

“A win is a win. If I didn’t use tricks like these, I would never win against you since Demons are naturally the strongest among all of the species.”

He planned to pull her down against him when she extended her hand out for him but didn’t when he felt wetness on his hand, causing her to gasp and kneel beside him.

“Oh, no. I didn’t mean to make you bleed.”

They spotted the sharp rock he sliced his hand on before he placed his hand in hers. “I barely feel it. It’s nothing compared to what I’ve endured before.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” he started as he lifted her chin with his other hand so that she stared into his eyes. “There’s nothing to apologize for because things like this happen all the time when sparring outdoors. It’s very fortunate for me that you’re here to heal this minor flesh wound.”

“Still…” she whispered, lifting his hand to her lips as she always did after healing him before leaning forward to kiss his lips.

Ben gazed at her with all the love he had for her as he lifted his mended hand to stare at the unblemished skin before Rey placed another kiss to his palm with love reflected in her eyes, moving his hand to cup her cheek.

“I wish I had the ability to heal as you do instead of… violence and how to cause it.”

“That’s why we fit so perfectly together – you with the ouchies and me with the healing,” she laughed as he chuckled. “But after all these years together, I know violence isn’t the only thing you’re capable of because I know that you are a kind, compassionate, and loving Demon – one who would do anything and everything for the ones you care about and love.”

His hand traveled to her shoulder to play with a piece of her hair as his smile grew.

“I agree. We’re the complete opposite, and yet we are the perfect match for each other. You have beauty, grace, kindness for all life, and the respect and love of all those who come in contact with you.”

“So do you,” she interrupted.

Rey moved to sit across his lap, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. “I love you. I’ve wanted to say it for a while but thought we were too young to have these feelings for each other.”

“Is this another trick? You won’t try to knock me out this time while I have my guard down, will you?”

With a snort, she slapped his chest as he covered her hand and placed it over the tattoo on his chest.

“Rey, I should have told you this before, but–”

When she tensed in his arms as her smile fell, he tightened his arms around her in case she bolted.

“Oh gods,” she gasped. “You don’t love me.”

“What?! No. I mean, yes. I mean, shit. I do love you!”

He stared at her with mild confusion when she started to laugh, tears in her eyes.

“What’s happening?”

“I’m sorry. When I saw how serious you were being, I just had to mess with you.”

A smile slowly returned to his face. “So do you really love me, or…?”

Leaning forward, she kissed him chastely. “Of course, I do~ And do you love me?”

“Since the first day I met you, I knew you were the one for me, but there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you…”

Taking hold of her hands, he placed them on her lap as he leaned slightly away before he grabbed the back of his shirt to pull over his head.

Rey smiled like the Cheshire cat, excited to see the show she thought he was putting on for her, but lifted her hands to her mouth with a gasp when she saw the faint outline of a tattoo on his chest – the only one over his heart. Her fingers moved to his chest to trace over the faded design as she took a closer look – the red of the royal Fae family's crest merging perfectly with the white of the Jedi crest.

“Why is it so faint?” she asked. “If I weren’t this close to you, I would have never known you had it.”

“Because we haven’t reached the age of maturity, but it’ll manifest fully once we do.”

“When did this appear?”

“After we first kissed.”

“But that was years ago! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I asked you to be my mate when I felt it appear, but Rose stopped me, remember?”

“We were twelve,” she laughed. “Of course, she was going to stop you.”

Glancing left and right to make sure the coast was clear, he grinned. “And if I were to ask you to be my mate now?”

“As if I have a choice,” she smiled brightly as she cupped his face in her small hands. “According to your tattoo and the fates that brought us together, I’m intended to be your mate.”

“But you could always reject me. There have been rare instances where one Demon mate has rejected the other. And since you’re Fae…” he cleared his throat when she didn’t say anything before he started to ramble. “You once told me the Fae mate only those they love and love them back, and I know we’re too young to be mated, but I know in my heart and soul, you will be the only one for me. And I’m not just saying that because of my tattoo, but because I love you – everything about you. I not only want to be your best friend and boyfriend, I want to be your mate for the rest of our very long lives, but I’ll understand if you aren’t ready to give me an answer since we’re–”

“Shut up~” she interrupted. “I think we should wait two more years until we make anything official, but I would want nothing more than to be your mate because I too want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know for a fact there is no one in all of the realms who will compare to you, and I don’t know what the future holds for us, but I know I want to do it with you by my side.”

With loving smiles brightening their faces, Rey was the first to pull him closer for a kiss as one of his hands cupped the back of her head to deepen it.

A shiver ran down her spine when she felt his warm fingers on her back as he slowly lifted her shirt, but he stopped and pulled away with a sigh as they turned their heads to the side.

“What’cha guys doing?” Armitage asked as he propped his head on top of his hand as he laid on his side, his mate lying partially on top of him.

“Don’t mind us. Please continue if you’d like,” Rose added with a wink. “We’ll just be here to enjoy the show~”

Ben and Rey shook their heads before she laid her head on his shoulder, laughing at the antics of their guards.

“Question, Armie,” Rose hummed.

“Yes, my sexy Fae mate,” he responded.

“Why do you think we have a sixth sense when it comes to interrupting these two at critical moments in their relationship?”

“The gods must have bestowed upon us the gift of being-pains-in-their-asses. ‘Tis a wondrous gift, is it not?”

Rose cackled. “Yes, but it could also be the parental instincts in us as well.”

“You two are acting weird,” Rey laughed.

“Yeah, more than usual too,” Ben added.

“Should I tell them, or should you?”

“I think you should do the honors, Rose.”

“Tell us what?!” Rey demanded with a smile.

The mated couple sat up, Armitage carefully lifting Rose onto his lap as their hands went to her belly, speaking as one. “We’re having a baby!”

The squeal that left Rey echoed around them as she scrambled off of Ben to make her way over to Rose to hug and congratulate the couple.

“I can’t believe it,” Rey whispered in awe as she felt for the presence of the baby with her hand. “It’s hard for outer-species mates to conceive.”

“But not impossible,” Rose said. “I mean, it did take us years to conceive.”

“Believe me, it wasn’t from the lack of trying over the years either, but we sure had plenty of fun trying,” Armitage smirked salaciously as Rose playfully slapped his chest.

**Two years later…**

“What do you mean you have suitors visiting your home to vie for your hand!?” Ben yelled.

“You should have seen some of the nobles coming to the manor,” Rose whistled. “H O T. If I weren’t already mated with a kid–”

“I’ll show you hot!” Armitage exclaimed as he carried her away to give Ben and Rey privacy, leaving their son, Bren, with the younger couple to babysit and act as a buffer.

With a smile, Rey laid on her back as Bren played by her side, Ben joining her on Bren’s other side as they caged him in while they watched clouds drift by in the afternoon sky. 

“So, word has spread throughout the realms about the beauty of the Fae queen’s daughter ever since I’ve reached the age of maturity, and families have started to send their sons in hopes of catching my eye. It’s all political and a grab for power.”

She turned to her side as he mirrored her movements as they stared at each other.

“They don’t mean anything to me, Ben, even though some were very nice to look at.”

“Ben,” Bren yawned, giving them a toothy smile before crawling next to Ben and promptly falling asleep.

Ben shifted to lie on his back again, placing Bren over his chest as he gently patted his back. 

“If Bren weren’t here, I’d show you hot too.”

Rey laughed as she slid next to him, kissing his cheek before using his arm as a pillow to stare at the beautiful Demon-Fae child – humming softly as she stroked his dark hair.

“I have competition, huh?” Ben said with amusement. “Too bad they don’t stand a chance.”

“I don’t know~” her words dripping with humorous sarcasm. “Rose was right – some of the Fae sons that have come to visit were hot, and they brought so many shiny jewels and other nice things for me.”

“Don’t make me show you my ‘ _nice thing.’_ I can guarantee mine will be the biggest you’ll ever see.”

She lifted her head with a laugh and a blush, whispering her words as her eyes focused on his lips. “What exactly would you show me?”

His smirk turned predatory, causing a pleasant tingle to form in her lower belly. “Well, we’ve reached the age of maturity, and we both know we’re meant to be mates, so I think it’s time we thought about–” 

A loud wail interrupted Ben as Bren woke, tears streaming down his face. “Mama! Want mama!”

Sitting up, Rey took Bren into her arms and rocked him until he calmed, his tiny hands fisted in her shirt as he hiccupped.

“Damn, brat. He has the same gift as his parents…”

Rey snorted with a laugh, covering Bren’s ear. “Don’t call him that.”

Ben chuckled as he watched Rey gently rock Bren until he fell asleep in her arms, an idea forming in his head. “Maybe we should make things more official.”

Turning her head to the side, Rey raised a brow. “More official? What do you mean?”

He grinned widely as he kissed her cheek before standing. “You’ll see.”

*****

An audible gasp left Rey when she spotted Ben in the courtyard of her family’s home a few days later, running to him with a smile. 

“What are you doing here?” she whispered as they formally bowed before each other due to royal customs and decorum since they were in the public eye.

“Making things more official, and this way, we can see each other more often and in public.”

Straightening, he cleared his throat. “I, Prince Ben of the Jedi clan of Demons, have come to vie for your hand as any eligible bachelor has the right to do!” he proclaimed loudly as her clansmen and women milled about, several glancing their way with smiles.

Grinning widely, she lifted her hand for him to take. “And I, Princess Rey, the daughter of the Fae queen and infamous Vampire assassin, acknowledge your claim.”

Excitement bubbled all around them as cheers filled the air, her people accepting him easily as he kissed her hand.

* * *

Their mating tattoo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied again. 😗 I wanted to include the story behind this fic's title in this chapter, but it’s now pushed back to the next chapter along with the stuff that was supposed to go down, maybe... 👀😆


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter everyone has been waiting for~
> 
> Final age reminder, they have FINALLY reached the age of maturity aka “adulthood.” Let the smut commence! 
> 
> SMUT WARNING! 🍋😈

The snow glistened beautifully against the sunlight as Ben and Rey strolled through the streets of the Fae Realm, their ever-present guards trailing behind them to act as their chaperones on their date.

“How much longer do we need to pretend?” Ben whispered.

Rey laughed as she nudged his shoulder with hers. “It’s only been a month since you publicly announced you were vying for my hand, so it’ll look suspicious if I agreed to be your mate so soon after. Besides, I like going on dates with you even though we can’t hold hands or kiss.”

“I know, but my instincts are telling me that I need to claim you as mine as soon as possible.”

“Are you sure your instincts are telling you that or could it be your hormones?” she winked.

“It might be a little bit of both,” he chuckled. “The _Little Prince_ is eager to come out and play ever since my dreams have shifted from innocuous to carnal.”

Rey blushed, her body heating at his words. “Will you tell me about them?”

“If we’re ever alone, I’ll whisper every single detail in your ear as my fingers trail against the places I’ve only dreamed of tasting.”

She shakily exhaled as she imagined his mouth in places that no other man had seen or touched before, let alone tasted.

“And in your dreams, have I had the pleasure of tasting you as well?”

A growl rumbled his chest, making her nerve endings tingle with need – his voice huskier than usual when he answered her as his eyes briefly flashed amber. “You have.”

“Aaaand that’s enough of that,” Rose said as she pulled Rey away from Ben, not realizing they were pressed against each other. “I think it’s time to end the date before someone ends up naked.”

“Yep,” Armitage agreed as he stepped in front of Ben.

“Fuck this public courting,” Ben stated, his eyes never leaving Rey’s. “Next week, let’s meet in our meadow, away from prying eyes.”

“Okay~ I’ll see you there. Then you can tell me about your dreams.”

“Every single detail,” he smirked.

*****

Rey panicked as a severely injured Armitage flashed before her with a barely conscious Ben hanging at his side. She and Rose quickly jumped to their feet to help their men gently to the ground as they began to heal them.

“What happened?!” Rey yelled.

“Heh, you should see the other guys,” Armitage joked with a wince as his mouth filled with blood, coughing it out.

“Rey! They’re dying! We can’t heal them fast enough!”

She knew Rose was telling the truth as tears flowed, even her magic not strong enough to heal as quickly as Ben’s internal systems shut down one by one. With only one option left, Rey bit into her wrist and held it to his lips. “Drink my blood.”

“I’m too tired,” Ben whispered. “Just hold me before I die.”

“Why did you come here then?!” she cried, unwilling to believe he was dying.

“I wanted you to be the last person I see. Besides, you’re the best healer I know, so if you can’t heal me, no one can.”

He shut his eyes as he breathed unsteadily, but she shoved her wrist between his lips until she knew her blood coated his mouth before pulling away to do the same for Armitage.

Seconds felt like hours as she held her breath until he sharply inhaled before his eyes snapped to hers. 

“How is this possible? How am I completely healed?”

“My blood...”

“No blood could heal that instantly.”

Rose stood with a fully healed Armitage – her arms tightly wrapped around his waist. “I’m going against my better judgment and leaving you two alone to discuss things. If you happen to return to the manor later than normal due to _certain_ reasons, I’ll cover for you.”

The mated couple flashed away as Ben continued to stare at her with wonderment.

“There’s something I haven’t told you that only my family, Rose, and now Armitage know about.”

“Why does your blood heal instantly?”

“We don’t know, but it might have to do with my genetics as one of the only Fae-Vampire hybrids. When I was younger, we found that my injuries healed more quickly than any other supernatural species, so because of that, we performed several experiments on my blood to test the anomaly. All of the tests were inconclusive, so we think it might be a gift from the gods, but the one thing we did find out is that my blood can heal any bodily ailment instantaneously when consumed. We call it the Blood of Nobody.”

“Incredible,” he said as he stood, flexing his body to test it for any injuries – finding none. “I can see why you kept it a secret. I feel almost invincible.”

“That’s the blood high, a minor side effect.”

He fisted his hand, opening it slowly before helping her stand as she buried her face into his chest.

“Don’t scare me like that again. If my blood didn’t have the ability to heal, I could have lost you.”

With a finger underneath her chin, Ben lifted her head – the two of them staring at each other as if they were memorizing the other’s face.

Pushing herself up on her toes, she kissed him – an all-consuming, passionate kiss that left them wanting more of each other.

“I _want_ you,” she panted against his lips as her fingers went to the hem of his shirt.

In the next instant, she found herself waist-high in a lake with a fully nude Ben. She watched in fascination as he stepped back and began to wash his body, the crystal clear water hiding nothing from her eyes.

“I kept your clothes on in case you change your mind.”

She smiled at his thoughtfulness before she used her magic to remove the heavy wet clothes from her body as she too began to wash – both staring at the other intently as their hunger grew for each other.

“Fuck me, woman. You’re more beautiful than my dreams.”

She laughed, causing her breasts to bounce as his eyes zeroed in on them – her nipples pebbling from his gaze. “No, fuck _me_.”

With a growl that made her inner walls clench, he drew her to him before flashing them to the shore where a luxury tent was set up with an enormous bed. He dried them off with his magic as he set her at the foot of the bed.

“This is your last chance to back out.”

Rey maneuvered herself until she was kneeling on the bed before him to press her body against his – her arms encircling his shoulders. “This is _your_ last chance to back out before _I_ have my way with you, Benjamin.”

“Lie back,” he growled.

Eagerness lit her eyes, but he could see a bit of defiance reflected in them as well when she didn’t do as he asked.

“I want to touch you first.”

He lifted his arms to the side as he smirked at her. “Touch away, sweetheart.”

Her fingers trailed along his face, starting at his nose then lingering on his full lips as he chuckled.

“I was thinking more of my lower half.”

She laughed. “But you have such beautiful lips.”

He captured a finger between his teeth as he held onto her wrist, nibbling it playfully before he trailed her hand down to his chest between their bodies – over his fully manifested mating tattoo.

“Not as beautiful as yours,” he said before leaning down to take her lips.

The moan that left her made his erection twitch between them, causing her to pull away and stare at it.

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes, but like other wounds you’ve healed, you’ll soon make this pain go away.”

“And after I do, I can kiss it as I do with all of the wounds I’ve healed on you.” 

Images of Rey’s mouth anywhere near his cock made his brain malfunction.

“Oh, look! It twitched again. Can I touch it?”

“Please! Gods, woman. Touch me wherever you’d like with whatever you’d like. Just put me out of my misery.”

Hesitantly, with a mischievous grin, she tapped the tip of him with her finger, circling around it, before sliding it along the top of his impressive erection – the hiss that left him causing her naughty side to come forth. But the way his mouth fell open when she wrapped her hand around him made her want to hear all sorts of sounds and see all of the expressions he could make for her in the bedroom.

“Spit on your hand,” he hissed between his teeth.

“Why?”

“For lubrication. Your hand will slide better against my cock.”

“Oh~”

Removing her hand from him, she lifted it to her mouth but paused as a wicked idea popped into her head. Sliding her hand down her body seductively, she placed it between her legs and gathered the moisture there before moving her hand back to stroke him.

“F U C K,” he groaned, his eyes flashing amber as his hand cupped the back of her neck.

Her fingers were barely able to wrap fully around him as she began to move, but she was only able to stroke his erection a few times before she found herself thrown onto her back in the middle of the bed. A thrill of excitement made her shiver as she watched him crawl toward her with a predatorial glint in his eyes until he placed his hands on her knees to pry them gently apart.

His eyes traveled down her body slowly, savoring the moment, until they landed between her opened legs.

“You’re so fucking wet.”

She immediately shut her legs. “I always get this wet when I think of you before I touch myself. I thought it was normal.”

“You think of me when you touch yourself?” he moaned, thinking it was impossible to grow harder until that moment.

He caressed her thighs until she relaxed again as he leaned forward to kiss her knees before he slowly pulled them apart.

With a smile, she threaded her fingers through his hair as he trailed kisses down her inner thighs.

“You’re _the_ reason I touch myself, Ben. You’re not the only one who dreams about the other.”

Her back arched slightly when he, without warning, buried his face into her – his tongue lapping at her clit before he started to eat her earnestly as her nails dug into his scalp. She never knew the pleasures his tongue could bring her in other places of her body, only experiencing it in her mouth and on her neck, and before she knew what was happening, her body shook uncontrollably as her back arched – his hand holding her down as he continued to lick at her through her orgasm.

“Where did you learn to do that?” she panted as he kissed his way up her body, spending the longest moments at her breasts to lick and suck on them.

“Demonic instincts,” he whispered against her ear as he slid his erection between her outer vaginal walls, effectively re-lubricating himself as she continued to shudder underneath him. “Now, are you ready to take me inside of you?”

“Yes, more than anything.”

“Then guide my cock inside of you.”

Cupping his face, she kissed him before sliding her hands ever-so-slowly down his powerful body until she reached where they would be soon be joined. They stared at each other with their love reflected in their eyes as they spoke as one. 

“I love you.”

With his erection at her entrance, he slowly slid in, giving her time to adjust to his size until he was fully sheathed – sweat coating his body.

“Are you alright? You look as if you’re in pain.”

“Rey, I should be the one asking you that.”

“I feel fine – just a bit full since your cock is inside of me now.”

He laughed, but it morphed into a moan as he slid out slightly from the movement.

“I want you to make love to me, Ben.”

Kissing her deeply, he pulled out before sliding back in, causing her to gasp as his mouth fell open at the sensation.

“Again,” she demanded as her hands went to his hips.

He did as she commanded, moving in and out until he had a steady pace.

“Gods, why did we wait so long?” she moaned.

The grunts in her ear caused an electrifying tingle to shoot down her spine as his hips moved faster, his teeth scraping against her neck, causing her to scream out unintentionally.

“More, I need more!”

When he lifted her onto his lap as he knelt on the bed, her instincts took over as her hips rotated and moved above him – his face buried in her bouncing breasts. But when he started to push against her with his hips as they moved faster than before, she knew they were both near the pinnacle.

“Bite me when we come,” she whimpered.

Their heavy breathing filled the small space before he nodded once. On her back once more, he slammed into her repeatedly as she screamed, not able to hold back anymore.

“My life belongs to you,” he grunted.

His hips pumped faster as his moans grew in volume to match hers until he roared with his release as she screamed.

Unwilling to end the euphoric feeling they felt as their orgasm shook their bodies, he continued to move his hips as he bit into her neck until her blood filled his mouth as she did the same to him. When he pulled away, he watched in fascination as her neck healed almost instantly before she pulled him toward her for a kiss – their blood mingling with each other’s as their tongues dueled.

He flipped onto his back with her on top as they continued to kiss until she leaned away with a flushed smile.

“And now we are forever bound to one another with the completion of our blood oath. All that’s left is completing the mating ceremony.”

“Then you’ll be mine forever, sweetheart.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lime/ light smut warning~

After a night of exploring each other’s bodies, Ben and Rey laid in bed together as the early rays of the sun brightened the sky, the open flap of the tent displaying the beautiful pastel colors. When the smell of coffee and bacon filled the air, Rey sat up to see an array of dishes piled high with food on a long tray at the foot of the bed. She reached for a glass of orange juice and drank half the glass as Ben rose and kissed her bare shoulder.

“I could get used to this,” she said before biting into a piece of bacon. “If you’re going to provide food after a night of passionate sex for the rest of our lives, sign me up.”

A shiver ran down her spine as his lips traveled to her neck before reaching her ear as his deep chuckle made her clench in need. “Enjoy the food because I plan on devouring you after we eat.”

Turning her head, she pecked his lips before handing him a hot cup of coffee. “Well, you better get enough food into your system because I don’t plan on leaving this bed for the rest of the day.”

He took the mug from her and sipped the freshly brewed coffee before they began to eat, laughing as they fed each other and stole kisses between bites.

“So about yesterday,” she started after taking a bite of the fluffiest eggs she’d ever eaten.

“It was better than my dreams,” he interrupted with a smirk as his eyes lowered to take in her bare torso before meeting her eyes again.

“Yes, it was,” she smiled with a blush, using her thumb to wipe syrup off the side of his mouth before sucking on the sticky, sweet finger. “But what I was going to say was I was so worried for your well-being that I forgot to ask you why you were so close to death. Who or what is strong enough to take you and Armitage on and injury you both so severely?”

His eyes darkened with anger. “We were outnumbered and weren’t expecting a fight, so when they came at us, we were overwhelmed. Luckily, we were able to rid the realms of them.”

“Against who?”

He was reluctant to answer, but with a sigh, he cleared the bed of the food with magic and drew her into his arms as he leaned against the headboard, needing to reveal everything – no more secrets between them, even though they were not officially mated yet.

“As you have kept your secret about your healing blood, I have also kept a secret from you, but before I go into more details, I should probably start at the beginning.”

“Okay,” she said as she gave him her full attention, lying more comfortably into his chest as she lightly trailed her fingers up and down his scarred forearm.

“Do you remember when I told you that there is only one person I, or any Demon from the Jedi clan, can share the stories behind our tattoos?”

“Yes, like it was yesterday.”

“Well, the only person we can tell is our mate.”

“And that would be me for you,” she smiled with delight.

“Exactly,” he said with a wide grin. “Do you also remember my first tattoo? The one you thought was a drawing I did on my shoulder.”

“I tried to erase the hexagon,” she laughed, “thinking you were too old to be drawing on yourself, but now you have about a dozen of them.”

“Have you ever wondered why this particular tattoo keeps growing in its pattern when my others don’t?”

“All the time, but didn’t question it. If you haven’t noticed, I was either looking at your tattoos or your rippling bod. Didn’t you know I was only after you for your body and nothing more?” she joked.

Ben chuckled in her ear, causing her breath to hitch as he cupped her breasts. “I could say the same.”

Covering his large hands, she slid them from her breasts and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. 

“We can play later _after_ you tell me about your tattoos, my mate-to-be.”

“I better make it quick then.”

Rey laughed. “Hopefully, just your stories and not what we plan to do afterward.”

He kissed her temple with a smile before he began.

“As you know, there are six species that co-exist with each other–”

“Wait, six?” Rey interrupted. “But there are only five realms – Human, Fae, Demon, Vampire, and Angel. Unless you’re referring to the Gods, but they never interfere with anything and only interact with Angels, except when something apocalyptic happens.”

“Correct,” he laughed at her interruption, “but I was referring to beings such as you, the hybrids, as the sixth species.”

“Oh~”

“Now, stop interrupting. If you have questions, ask me after.”

“Okay, sorry. I just needed clarification because–”

“ ** _Sweetheart.”_**

“Okay, okay~ I promise, no more interruptions,” she said, lifting his hand to kiss the back of it before placing his arm back around her.

“As I was saying, my hexagon tattoo represents the six species – a new one manifesting after accomplishing a goal I was destined to achieve. When I came to you over the years with unexplainable cuts, bruises, and broken bones, it was due to the missions I undertook for the cause I was born to accomplish. From fighting to helping people in need from tyrants in their tiny villages and everything in-between, I’m trying my best to better all the realms – to unite all six species so we can live together in harmony. But it was hard to do by myself, so I recruited Hux after his return from the Human Realm due to the pure heart he possesses, which has never been sullied by the politics of the Demon Realm, and his battle prowess that continues to grow exponentially. Over the years, we’ve worked together to plant highly trained and extremely loyal spies from all species to spy for us throughout the realms to help us in accomplishing our mission.”

“Okay, so my first question is: how do you know the hexagon represents the six species and not something else? Can’t it have a different meaning?”

“That’s where our dreams come in. As we dream of our mates when we meet them, when our tattoos manifest, we have dreams of each new tattoo as well to show us what they mean so that we don’t misinterpret them.”

“Wow~” A proud smile graced her lips as she turned to face him. “And you started all of this when you were only ten?! That’s insanely young for someone to undertake. I knew my instincts were right about trusting and loving you, but…”

“But?” he questioned as a brow rose.

“All of the realms already live in peace with each other…” she started before her eyes widened, “except for the Vampires. But we have an on-going peace talk with them. I thought they were turning around for the better since we’re almost done with our treaty with their king.”

“I don’t know what Palpatine is planning, but I have a feeling it can’t be any good. Do you really think he would give up any sort of power?”

“I agree, but my parents wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt since my father was his most highly-esteemed assassin for centuries. We mostly thought it was out of fear and respect.”

“I guess we’ll have to find out if or when he decides to strike, but until then, I will do whatever it takes to keep the peace between all of the realms, even if it kills me.”

Rey pressed her body into his as her fingers went to his lips. “Never say that again. If you die, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.”

He nipped her fingers before joining their hands, whispering his words against them. “As long as I have you, I won’t have that worry anymore because I can just bite you and drink your blood to heal me.”

“And I would give it all to you so you would live, my **_~~koro~~_**.”

Trailing their hands down to his chest to rest them against his mating tattoo, he grinned. “Hopefully, that day will never come, but tell me, what does **_~~koro~~_** mean?”

“It roughly translates to _heart_ , but it also means our spirits, souls, and minds are connected through our love.”

With his hand in her hair, loving how soft it felt against his roughened hands, he brought strands of it to his nose to take in her sweet scent with a loving smile. “I love you, Rey. I hope we’ll never be apart from each other.”

Smiling brightly, she leaned closer, brushing her lips against his. “I love you too with all of my heart, my **_~~koro~~_**.”

She kissed him with all the love she had for him as he returned it with just as much passion and enthusiasm, his cock hardening against her belly. When she pulled back, he growled as his eyes flashed.

“Come back here. I’m not done with you yet.” He lifted his head to retake her mouth, but she pulled further back with a coy smile. 

“I was thinking of a change in scenery. I’ve dreamt of having sex near a lake, out in the open, where anyone could stumble upon us by accident. It sounds kinda exciting, doesn’t it?”

Ben grinned salaciously. “It’s always the nice girls who are into the kinky shit. I would’ve never pegged you as an expeditionist, but if you want to give it a go, I wouldn’t be opposed to trying anything once with you.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s wash up in the lake and then fuck on the shore.”

“Gods, woman. I love it when that word leaves your mouth.”

“What word? **_Fuck_**?”

“I’m about to **_fuck_** you so good you won’t be able to walk straight for days.”

Rey leaned forward until her lips were at his ears. “Not if _I_ fuck you so good _you_ won’t be able to stand for weeks.”

Wrapping his arms around her, Ben was ready to flash them when a voice called out.

“Wait!” Rose shouted. 

“Rose!? What are you doing here?” Rey asked as she pulled the covers over herself and Ben before burying her flushed face into his chest to whisper to him. “Oh my Gods, how much did she hear?”

“I didn’t hear much,” Rose answered with a hint of a laugh in her voice. “Except how much of an exhibitionist you are, but that’s beside the point. Since you didn’t come home last night, I came to find you with Armitage’s amazing tracking skills.”

“Heeeey!” Armitage’s friendly voice came.

“You couldn’t have kept her away for a few hours more, Hux?” Ben grumbled.

“Whatever the mate wants, the mate gets,” Armitage laughed as the sound of a kiss was heard.

“Everyone, shhh!” Rose shushed. “The reason we came to find you is that you’re wanted in the throne room in an hour, Rey. Your parents sent an urgent message stating they want you there and properly _dressed_.

“What, why? This seems very last minute. They usually let me know ahead of time if I’m needed.”

“I heard the kitchen staff gossiping, and it seems the Vampire king will be in attendance at the manor to meet with your parents, and he wants an audience with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angels will not play a significant role in this fic unless I change my mind later. I just needed one more species to have a total of six bc of Paing’s hexagon tattoos. 
> 
> Koro is from the Japanese word kokoro, which is heart. I wanted to use the Korean word, but it doesn’t sound as “pretty.”
> 
> Also, I'm most likely going to put this version of this fic on hiatus for a while. I'm not getting much love for it, and I have a very limited amount of time now due to life events.
> 
> And lastly, I'm getting surgery tomorrow so I'll be going on a short writing break anyway~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this fic won't go on hiatus as I've stated before. I just needed words of affirmation bc it seemed like no one was enjoying it & I'm a baby who needs love. 🤣  
> Thank you, syndogal97 and Santesia1, for your kind words~
> 
>   
> LEMON/ SMUT WARNING! 🍋😈

In a daze, Rey exited the throne room as everything that transpired replayed in her head.

_“… What better way to unite our species together than having the Fae princess and the heir to the Vampire throne come together in marriage. She is of age to marry, and my dear Maul has been smitten with her since he first set eyes on her years ago when they were children.”_

_Her father shook his head. “Our daughter is not a bargaining tool to use as you wish. She may have reached the age of maturity, but it is **she** who will choose her mate, not us **or** anyone else.”_

_“My mate is correct,” her mother added, her eyes turning glacial. “If this is how you want to handle our pending peace agreement, then maybe we need to reevaluate our treaty with the Vampire Realm.”_

_The Vampire king laughed, but the room grew frigid as his eyes landed on her. “My apologies, princess. I hope you can forgive me for being rude. I did not mean to use you as a bargaining chip, but he would like to vie for your hand if possible.”_

_“He’s welcomed to do as he pleases as any eligible bachelor has the right to do,” Rey stated matter-of-factly. “But I believe it is_ he _who should declare it for himself. Where is Maul? Shouldn’t he be the one to ask to be a potential candidate to be my mate?”_

_“I apologize once again for his tardiness. It is my fault for not teaching him all of the proper royal etiquettes that a prince should know, especially when in other realms that are not our own. I hope this doesn’t reflect badly on him.”_

_“Of course not,” she smiled, internally rolling her eyes. “I will make my decision based on the character and integrity of the man, along with how well we match through common interests and goals.”_

_“I’m sure he will sweep you off of your feet, and we will hear wedding bells throughout the Vampire and Fae Realms very soon.”_

_“Not too soon,” her mother interrupted. “When Rey reached the age of maturity, we made it a stipulation that she would not marry until she turned twenty in order for her to choose a mate of her liking and to ensure he would be the only one she wants out of the dozens of proposals thrown her way.”_

_“Perfect! That will give Maul a year and a half to woo the princess.”_

Rubbing her temple, she walked down the hall toward her bedroom, not sensing the presence that followed her until it was too late. Her back was pinned against the wall of a darkened alcove as strong arms lifted her legs to wrap around his waist.

“Ben,” she whispered, cupping his face as she smiled brightly. “What are you doing here?”

“Kidnapping the Fae princess,” he replied, kissing a path down to her neck as his erection rubbed against her core.

Her headache and worries vanished as her body awakened and demanded more.

“This is kidnapping?” she gasped as the pressure of his hips increased – her fingers threading through his hair.

“This is how **_I_** kidnap the woman I love.”

Heart beating wildly at his proximity and the thought of being caught, she pulled him back to her lips for a hungry kiss that left them wanting more, need building within them as their climax drew near. His kiss grew savage as he continued to thrust and rub against her, ripping her mouth from his as she grew breathless and pushed her hips into his.

“Fuck, I’m losing strength in my legs and won’t be able to stand for much longer.”

“Good,” she breathed heavily beside his ear before biting it, causing his legs to give way a second before she flashed them to her bed with her on top – the change in scenery not deterring her movements as she continued to press herself onto him.

“Are you close?” he growled, sitting up to ravage her neck with his mouth as he placed his hands on her hips.

“Yes,” she whimpered, moving faster as her nails dug into his shoulders.

“Me too.”

Back and forth, Rey frantically moved her hips as their gasps and grunts filled the room, and she leaned back to see the man she loved with her entire heart. With love reflected in their gaze, their eyes locked as their mouths fell open with panting breaths right before their bodies shook against each other as they came together.

As they caught their breaths, they laughed as they came down from their orgasmic high – Ben kissing her forehead as their clothes disappeared.

“Ben!” she gasped as he nipped at her bare breasts. “You’re so confident that there’s going to be a round two.”

He glanced up as his lips brushed against her pebbled nipple with a smug grin. “Well, you didn’t redress us with the clothes I made disappear. Moreover…” Ben slid his hand down her back and cupped the generous flesh that was her ass before dipping his finger inside of her. “You’re wet for me.”

“Always,” she moaned, grabbing his erection and rising slightly to lower herself down it slowly.

The hiss that left him made her smile as he scowled at the pleasure she brought him, loving the power she held over the powerful Demon before his gaze turned affectionate. He kissed her tenderly as she set a slow pace, and her mind wandered to how he could have turned out been if he weren’t such a compassionate man. 

Throughout her studies and persistent questioning, Rey had come to find out everything was a political game in the Demon Realm. They stepped over each other to gain more power within the royal Demon court, so she knew Ben could have turned out differently than the great man he was destined to become. She was grateful to have such a caring, loving, yet dangerous man as her mate-to-be and could not wait for her twentieth birthday.

She shook her head as her mind came back to the present, smiling at him with all the love she had for him.

“I love you, my **_~~koro~~_**.”

“Not as much as I love you.”

Leaning forward, she kissed him as he lifted her to kneel on the bed, thrusting shallowly as she continued to move above him.

“Then love me all night, Ben.”

With another kiss, he gently lowered her to the bed and made sweet love to her until they fell asleep in each other’s arms with smiles on their faces.

*****

When they woke in the morning, Rey led Ben into her spacious bathroom as they soaked in the tub built for four people, but as they washed, she couldn’t help but stare at his penis until it stiffened and remained at attention underneath the water.

“If you keep staring at my cock like you want to _eat_ it, I’m going to have to _feed_ it inside of you, sweetheart.”

She bit her lower lip as her dilated eyes slowly took in his long, muscular frame until they met his glowing amber eyes before they flashed back to their original color.

“I want to try oral with you, but there’s something else I want to see first.”

He pulled her toward her, plastering her wet body against his with a smirk.

“Name it, and I’ll see it be done.”

She hesitated as she felt his erection twitch between them.

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll eat you instead, woman.”

Ben lifted Rey out of the tub and sat her at the edge, her back leaning against the wall as her fingers threaded through his hair and tugged.

“Wait!”

He froze midway between her legs before lifting his head with a smirk.

“Yes, princess?”

Rey laughed. “I want to see you _touch_ yourself.”

“You want to see me masturbate?” he grinned widely – a glint in his eyes as he sat against the side of the tub and widened his legs apart.

“Yes,” she whispered as her eyes lowered to his cock underneath the water, licking her lips. “I want to see how you pleasure yourself.”

“Okay, but only if you do me a favor.”

Her eyes lifted to meet his. “Anything.”

“You need to show me how you touch yourself while I do.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” she feigned reluctance.

Lifting one leg out of the water and onto the side of the tub, she raised her hand to suck on two fingers, but Ben stopped her movements and placed them into his mouth instead before placing them at her entrance.

With her fingers at her clit, she moaned as she watched his hand slide down his magnificent body until it wrapped around his erection, sliding it up and down as his eyes focused on the movement of her fingers.

“Put them inside of you. Show me how you liked to be fucked.”

She did as commanded, momentarily forgetting she was the one that initially wanted to see him pleasuring himself.

“Move your hand faster, Ben. Show me how you liked to get off,” she whispered as she pulled her fingers out and slid them against her clit with a gasp.

He tightened his grip as he watched her as her fingers moved faster. When she moaned, and her back arched slightly off of the wall, his efforts intensified as he stroked himself more quickly. The water became turbulent as his hand glided around his cock, making sure to take advantage of his sensitive areas when he knew she was nearing her orgasm as he cupped his balls – his chest heaving with his own as their moans filled the room. He repeatedly cursed as he started to come, his lips lifted in triumph as they came seconds within each other – their eyes locked as they caught their breaths.

Rey watched in fascination as streams of smoke-like wisps jetted out of him and into the water as he breathed heavily and continued to stroke himself with his mouth opening and closing in pleasure. 

He leaned his head back with a large grin as she entered the tub again and kissed along his throat until he pulled her into his arms and pressed their bodies together.

“When can I suck your cock?” she whispered seductively in his ear. “You never let me, and I want to try it.”

He barked in laughter, raising his head to stare at her. “Next time, I promise.”

“But you just got hard again. I can feel you growing against me.”

“I promise you can suck on my cock as much as you want one day, but for right now, let me take care of you.”

“Why? You must have a reason why you won’t let me when you’ve gone down on me so many times before.”

He was silent for a short moment before he sighed, and the side of his lips lifted. “I know if you go near my cock with your mouth–” he shuddered before he continued. “I would come in seconds. Fuck, even the thought of it makes me want to come. When I’m not as _excitable_ at the idea, then we can try that numbered sex position.”

*****

The Fae women smiled as they watched Bren explore the meadow around them, gasping and giggling when he found something intriguing. When he spotted flowers in the distance, he made his way to the colorful bed and plucked a few before turning with a toothy grin and waddled his way back to them. His dark locks fell into the beautiful green eyes that he inherited from his father as they shined brightly with innocent joy and peace.

“When are you going to tell him?” Rose asked as they waited for their men to return from helping a rural village in the Demon Realm.

“Soon.”

“Well, you better hurry before he finds out from someone else. I don’t think he’ll like the idea of Maul courting you, even though he doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Ugh, and it only makes things worse because he’s a freaking Vampire…”

“You could have told him last night when he was hopped up on your pussy,” Rose cackled.

Rey snorted. “Yeah, but I didn’t want to ruin the moment.”

Rose opened her arms wide when Bren finally reached them, kissing his chubby cheeks.

“Mama!” he giggled, lifting his hand for them. “I picked flowers for you and Auntie R.”

“Aww, thank you, baby~” Rose cooed as she took the flowers from her son, kissing his temple.

When he suddenly turned his head, they glanced in the direction he stared seconds before Ben and Armitage appeared – Bren vanishing from Rose’s arms and flashing into Armitage’s.

“I can’t believe he knows how to flash already,” Rey said as the men made their way to them.

“Armitage and Ben have been training him. As soon as he knew how to walk, they said it was time to train him in the Demon way, whatever that means. I would have stopped them, but I love the idea of having my son as a badass.”

“It helps that he’s smarter than the average toddler too. I wonder if his hybrid genetics have anything to do with it since he’s also bigger than an average Fae too.”

“According to Ben and Armitage, he’s growing at the rate of a Demon.”

“Then he must get his intelligence from his Fae side,” Rey laughed.

“We heard that,” Ben chuckled, lifting Rey into his arms and kissing her.

“Yeah, we are not only known for our brawn,” Armitage added, doing the same as Ben and pulling Rose into his embrace but with Bren in one arm.

“I don’t know. We do like our men big and beefy, right Rosey?”

“Ooo, yeah~” she replied, squeezing Armitage’s pec.

Armitage pressed Bren’s ear into his chest as he covered the other. “I think you’re squeezing the wrong part, love. The _big and beefy_ is lower.”

The women hooted in laughter as a confused Bren pushed at the hand on his head.

Rey faced Ben, his smile bringing joy to her heart. _I’ll tell him soon. Gods, let me just enjoy this time with the man I love._


End file.
